New beginning
by Melanie S
Summary: This is what happens after Edward left Bella. The difference is Bella moves on.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**I do not own any of the characters I use here. Reviews are greatly appreciated**

**

* * *

**

(Hello my name is Laura. This story was written for a contest that I entered. I hope you like it.)

BPOV

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still  
had to ask.

"Why now? Another year¬"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass  
for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace.  
Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he  
meant.

He stared back coldly.

With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood.

"When you say we¬," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign  
of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging.  
"You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," he said grimly.

"What happened with Jasper that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay¬"

"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of  
me somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care,  
Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you it's yours already!"

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth  
twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder like the  
liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold  
eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he were really saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for  
their real intent.

"You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed  
in that order.

"No."

I awoke from the same dream I have been having for months. I was no longer bothered by this dream. I no longer woke up in the middle of the night screaming.

I lay in my bed staring up at my ceiling trying to forget my horrible dream. I was a changed person now. Edward Cullen was no longer a part of my life.

I was free.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay I know I didn't write most of that but I promise from now on the rest of it is one hundred percent mine.


	2. Sorry

* * *

**Sorry it is taking me so long to update. I am having writers block. I know what I want to say, but I don't know how to say it and it is REALLY annoying. I promise as soon as I sort it out in my mind I will type it up and update.**

**

* * *

**

**P.S if you have any tips to help me I would REALLY appreciate it. Just put them in my reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2

Hey i finally was able to write this. Ugh i hate writers block. Hopefully the next chapters won't be hard.

* * *

As I walk down the hallway at school, I can't help but to think of my life after the Cullen's left. Almost immediately after they were gone Lauren seemed to…warm up to me. It comforted me to know that her and I were no longer enemies. After _they_ left, Lauren and I spent every weekend with each other.

Mike was a little _to_ over-joyed when he found out the Cullen's left. He and I also got to know each other a little better and I found out that Mike and Lauren really weren't that bad. They were like a bad movie that grew on you after watching it to many times.

My day flew by with out me noticing. I walked out of my last class and stopped suddenly at the door that led to outside. Through the windows on the door I saw little white flakes falling to the ground.

I groaned and pushed the door open. I stepped outside and immediately felt the difference in the air. The air was no longer warm and comforting. It now had a cold and glacier feeling.

I sighed and made a run for my car on the other side of the lot. I ran a fast as I could keeping my eyes on the ground below me. I was already a klutz and snow made everything worse.

I finally got to my truck when I heard my name being called out. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Mike running in my direction. His eyes were also on the ground below him.

I tried my hardest not to laugh at his expression as he came over to me. His eyes were wide his mouth slightly open in horror as he saw the ice below him.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said looking dangerously close to falling.

Stifling a laugh I replied "Hey Mike."

He finally made it over to me. He put one arm on my truck and leaned against it. Kind of like when you see guys trying to look cool in movies. Just then his hand slipped off my truck and he fell to the icy floor.

I stared in shock for a moment. The next thing I know I'm gripping my truck trying to hold myself up from laughing to hard.

"Oh! You think that's funny? You think that's FUNNY!?" He tried to pull himself up and failed miserably causing me to laugh harder.

Through my laughs I replied, "Yeah. I do."

He looked slightly embarrassed but then smiled and said " Yeah, I guess it was kind of funny."

He finally managed to get himself up and grabbed onto the truck. He steadied himself for a moment and then cleared his throat.

"Umm Bella?" he asked his expression gentle.

"Yeah?"

"Would you…umm….would you like to go out with me?

I stood there in shock. All the laughing put in the past. I thought about it for a moment and the decided…

"Sure . Why not?"

I mean what's the worst that could happen?

"Really!? You mean it?"

"Yeah sure." Is it really that hard to believe I said yes? Okay maybe it is.

"Okay, how about tomorrow? I'll pick you up at six?"

"That would be great.'

"Okay see you tomorrow!" He called as he walked away.

I climbed into my truck and turned the heater on high. I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts. It was still icy on the road and I was in no mood for a trip to the hospital.

* * *

**First of all I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. To those who haven't PLEASE REVIEW!! I like to know what you think.**

**I would also like to thank Black Moon Falling for giving me great advice on writers block.**


	4. Authors Note

OMG I am soooo sorry that I have not updated I meant to but my life has been so busy. First my grandfather died. Then I went on vacation, then when I got back It was my family birthday party. Sunday was my actual birthday and now I am just getting to write so just please be patience I will update _VERY_ soon.

Ciao,

Melanie


	5. Chapter 3

**Okay I know I haven't updated in a while and i am soooo sorry. Please forgive me. anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the Characters. If I did I would be famous right now. Which I'm not. (Yet)  
**

* * *

That day at school went extremely to fast for my liking. Everything seemed to be speeded up as I got closer and closer to my date with Mike. Even gym, horrible horrible gym, didn't go too bad. We were playing dodge ball so all I had to do was stand there and get hit once.

As I walk to my car I noticed Jessica walking over to my car. I sighed and kept walking. Hopefully she won't make a big fuss about Mikes and my date. Everyone knows that her and Mike had a little thing back when I was dating Edward. I was kind of worried that my date would jeopardize Jessica and my relationship as friends.

All that worry quickly faded when I saw that Jessica had a huge smile on her face. I had never seen anyone smile so much in my life. Well except for…

"Ohmigod! You and Mike!" She squealed.

Here we go.

"Yeah." I mumbled shyly. I could feel the blush on my cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't want anyone to know." I lied.

I didn't truly lie. It was pretty much the truth. I didn't want people to know. The other half about why I didn't tell her was because I was afraid of her reaction.

"Well the whole school knows!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. You should know by now that Mike can't keep a secret for his life." She laughed.

"Apparently." I mumbled.

I did know that Mike couldn't keep a secret. I was just stupid enough to think that he would keep our date a secret.

"So. When's your date?"

"Tonight." I mumbled.

"No. Way! I am so coming over to help you get ready!" she screamed.

"No you don't have to do that. Really Jessica. You don't." I pleaded.

"Of course I do. Okay I'll come at four thirty." She screamed as she half ran to her car.

"Great." I muttered to myself as I got into my truck.

* * * * * *

Sure enough, Jessica came through to her word and was at my house by four thirty. She arrived with a make-up bag in one hand and a hair curler in the other.

"Okay, I know just how to do your hair." She said while pulling me to my bathroom.

It really wasn't that bad having my make-up and hair done. She mostly just did my hair and than just a tiny bit of make-up. When she was finished my hair was… Not curly but not straight either.

I got up from the chair and hugged Jessica.

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome Bella. I've never seen you so grateful for having your make-up done." She chuckled.

"I know but I mean for more than that. Thanks for being my friend."

"Now don't get like that. Your mascara will run." She scolded.

I laughed. "Hey what time is it anyway?"

She looked at her watch.

"Uhm… five thirty. Why?"

"Shoot! I have half an hour to choose an outfit!"

I ran to my room and started rummaging through my closet for something to where. I saw Jessica out of the corner of my eye pick up a red blouse that I got from my mother two birthdays ago.

"Here, where this." She said pushing the blouse towards me.

"I can't where that! I'll freeze!" I exclaimed.

She just smiled and shook her head.

"Not if you wear these you won't." She held up two more pieces of clothing.

In her hand was a cream colored blazer that I had all but forgotten about and a pair of long dark jeans. I looked at her in shock. Where did she find those.

She pushed the outfit towards me. Encouraging me to put it on. I sighed and took the outfit.

By the time six o clock came around, I was ready for my date. Mike showed up a half an hour late. He of course blamed it on traffic. I knew he was lying since Forks doesn't have traffic. None-the-less, I put on a fake smile and walked towards his car.

"So where are we going?" I asked once inside his car.

"This Italian restaurant up in Port Angelus." He smiled

" Oh how nice." I smiled back.

The whole ride there was silent. The radio was the only thing making noise. When we arrived I was a little shock to see that it was the same restaurant that Edward took me the night he saved me.

Luckily it was not crowded so we were seated immediately.

"Hello. My name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked up from the menu to see that it was the same waitress from last time too. How strange. I also noticed that she was eyeing Mike. I found that the difference between him and Edward had no effect on her comical. I also noticed that Mike had his eyes on her cleavage. This enraged me.

"Uhm… I'll have a… Coke." He finally got the words out of his mouth.

"Okay I'll be right back." She purred almost seductively.

What? Who was this lady?!

"Excuse me miss?" I asked clearly annoyed now.

She stopped and turned towards me.

"What?" she sounded annoyed.

"You forgot to take my drink order."

"What do you want?" She asked almost harshly.

"I'll also have a Coke" I said trying to be nice.

"Fine."

I stared at her in shock as she walked away. How rude. I noticed that Mike was staring to, only he was staring at her rear end.

"Mike. Mike!" I nearly shouted while snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"What?" he asked finally snapping out of it.

"Do you mind? You're starting to drool."

"Oh sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay."

"So-"

"Here is your drink." She cut him off handing his Coke to him.

"Here's yours." She said practically sliding it across the table.

Once she was gone I looked up to Mike and saw he was looking away.

"She's not getting a tip." I half whispered to him.

He looked at me in shock.

"What are you talking about? I think she's a great waitress. She's hot too."

I stared in shock not believing my own ears. Did he just say she was hot? I stood up from the table and started to walk away. I was vaguely aware of him calling my name but I just ignored him.

I got outside and looked for the phone that Charlie insisted I get. I got my phone out of my bag and dialed Jessica's number. The phone rang three times and then I heard Jessica's perky voicemail. I sighed and shut my phone.

What was I going to do now? I didn't want to get Charlie involved, but he was the only other person I could think of.

Then I remembered something. Charlie had programmed a list of emergency numbers into my contacts in case I couldn't get in touch with him. I searched through the list until I found the number I was looking for and hit send.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Okay so I know that I sort of left you hanging on who Bella calls. I didn't mean to do that but I was writing this at midnight and i thought i would stop there with a mystery.**

**Oh and If your wondering why there are so many coincidences you'll just have to keep reading and find out. ;p**

**oh and her h air and outfit are on my page. There not exactly what imagine but close enough.  
**

**So one more thing. I am going to try something. i want at least ten reviews on this chapter PLEASE!!! **

**right now I am very self conscouse about my work and i don't know if it's good or not. So please just click that button and review. you don't even need to have an acount. i'm good with anonymous. **

** Click the button Please**


	6. Chapter 4

"_Hello?" _A familiar husky voice asked.

"Hey Jake, you have your license right?" I asked hopefully.

"Uhh yeah. Why? Bella is everything all right?" He asked sounding really concerned.

"Everything's fine Jake but I need to know if you can drive up to Port Angelus. I don't have my car."

"wha-" He began before I cut him off.

"I'll explain later, I just need to know if u can do it. Please Jake."

"Okay, I'm on my way where should I pick you up?"

"Uhm….I don't know yet, just call me when you get close, ok?"

"Ok. I'll be there as fast as I can. Bye."

He hung up before I had a chance to respond. I closed my phone and started walking down the street. I didn't know where I was headed, but anywhere was better than here. Besides I wanted to be far away from Mike.

I wasn't really paying attention when I heard a noise come from behind me. I turned to see a rather large man walking towards me. I turned and started to walk faster. I was vaguely aware of this happening before. I knew it wasn't the same guy but I still kept walking. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the man keeping pace with me. I immediately turned around and pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake, uhm where are you?" I asked nervously.

Please let him be close. Oh please please let him be close by.

"I'm by the McDonalds. Why?"

Oh thank God he's near.

"Listen I'm a block away, can you get here quickly?"

"Yeah I'll be right there." He hung up.

I turned nervously to check if the man was still behind me. He wasn't. I sighed with relief and kept walking to where I knew Jacob would pass.

It was only a moment later that I saw Jacobs car pull up. I started walking towards it when I saw a tall muscular man get out. At first I thought I had the wrong car. I started to turn when I saw the man start walking towards me. I ran.

"Wait!" The man called out to me.

Yeah right!!!! I mentally yelled.

Some part of my mind told me it was okay and that I should stop running, but the other part of me told me to run all the way home.

I was still thinking about it when two strong hands grabbed a hold of me. I started to scream and thrash out.

"Let go of me-" My scream was cut off by one of his hands.

"Bella calm down!"

This made me stop. How the heck did he know my name?

"Isabella Marie Swan," He said using my full name now. "calm down. Now. It's me Jacob see…" He said while turning me around so I could see his face.

Jacob was a lot larger than I remembered. He seemed to have doubled in size. I looked at his face and noticed that it hadn't changed one bit. Despite his size, his face still that of the young Jacob I knew from last spring. His long dark hair draped over his shoulders as he looked into my eyes. His eyes were a deep brown and when you looked into them, it felt like there were a thousand secrets behind them. Those secrets that were unknown to others. I felt as if my whole life was hanging by a thread and it was just cut, and the only thing holding me in place were those secrets. The mysteries in his eyes were so captivating that I found myself dazed and speechless.

"Bella are you okay?" He said while shaking me.

"Uh-uhm yeah. I-I'm fine." I said finally finding my voice.

"God Bella you nearly caused people to call the cops on me." He said half serious and half jokingly.

"Well sorry I thought you were a stranger trying to kidnap me."

Wouldn't be the first time.

"Now I'm offended. Bella didn't you remember me?" He asked.

"Of course I remember _you_ Jake, but your body has grown like two feet!"

"I guess I do look a little different."

"A little!" I said in disbelief. "Jake you must of doubled in size!"

"Yeah well your different to Bella. What? Did you age like three years since last spring." He said jokingly.

"Oh shut up and let's get back to your car before I freeze to death."

He chuckled and helped me up.

Once in his car he turned the heat on high and stared at me.

"What?" I asked feeling a blush appear on my pale face. Which seemed to be even paler since I was sitting next to Jacob.

"What were you doing walking around Port Angelus by yourself with no car?"

I sighed "It's a long story."

"Well It's a good thing we have a long ride home." He said with a grin.

I knew I was going to have to explain sometime. I just really hoped I wouldn't. Oh well. Might as well get it over with.

"Well you see it all started out when Mike Newton asked me out…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "That Bast-"

"Jake!!" I yelled as I cut him off.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Language!" I screamed.

"Oh uh sorry" He apologized.

"So now you know."

"Bella…I'm so sorry. A jerk like that doesn't deserve you." He said as we pulled onto my street.

"Thanks again Jacob. You saved me a really embarrassing call to Charlie."

"No problem Bella."

I started to get out when he called my name.

"If you ever need anything just call me. Really, I mean it, anything."

I stared into his eyes and felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. Security. I felt so safe and secure that nothing else seemed to matter.

"Thanks again Jake."

I turned and walked into my house with a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 5

So i am SOOOOOO sorry that it took me this long to update. I know none of you read this but i feel like i need to explain. first off i had meant to get to this but i had finals. than once summer came i couldn't find my laptop charger to charge my battery. Than i had swim team practices and STILL couldn't find my charger. THEN i went to hawaii and there was no way i was writing there. and when i came back i had school. so since it is my first year of high school i am swarmed by overwhelming things. and on top of that i have AP classes so its harder work. and just now my dad fixed this old laptop he got and im using it to write this. so please. be kind

* * *

I woke up that morning feeling as happy as I have been in a while. I automatically knew what was causing me to be this happy. It was Jacob. He was like my own sun. Always keeping me alive and warm.

I got out of bed and stretched. Wiggling my toes and moving my arms. I had a strange feeling then. I wasn't sure what it was but something just wasn't right. I decided to ignore it and went to get changed.

As I looked in the mirror I realized that I looked paler than usual.

_Hmm must be shock from last night. _I thought to myself.

I glanced at my clock and realized that I was going to be late. I ran downstairs and grabbed a granola bar to take with me.

When I got to school, all the good spots were taken so I had to run to make it on time to class. I made it just before the bell rang and my day started.

I went through my day as usual. All my classes were boring and there was no work I could do. At lunch, I met up with Jess and avoided Mike.

"Hey Bella? Are you okay? You seem kind of pale today." Jess said with sincere concern.

"Jess. I'm always pale remember? You should know my now that I'm probably the palest thing here." I joked, but her question had struck a note in me. So I wasn't the only one noticing that I look pale? I shrugged it off and she laughed at my response.

When we sat down at our usual table, Mike came over to me.

"Hey uh Bella…" he said looking down at his feet.

"What do you want Mike?" I said through my teeth clearly annoyed about last night.

"I uh wanted to uh say I'm sorry."

"Yeah well apology not accepted." I said. I knew I was being mean but that jerk deserved it. I turned around and saw the shocked look on Jessica's face.

"What was that about?" she asked clearly confused.

I turned towards her and whispered what had happened last night. Leaving out the part about Jake.

"Ohmigod! That JERK!" she screamed.

"Shh! Calm down!" I whispered.

"Bell- Ho- how could he?"

"I don't know but I don't want to talk about it okay?" I pleaded

"Okay fine."

We finished up our lunch and headed over to biology. Today we were doing a lab and since I didn't have a partner at my table, Jess let me join her group.

I had gotten up to get a test tube when I started to feel really dizzy. It was as if the whole room started spinning and I was stuck in it.

"Bella…" a weird sounding voice called my name. I looked up to see it was Jessica.

"Bella...are…you…okay..?" her voice was in slow motion as everything kept spinning. I felt my legs begin to give out and realized I was shaking. As soon as I hit the ground, everything went black.

I woke up in a startle. I went to open my eyes and found I couldn't see anything. I began to thrash about in an attempt to find something. I felt two pairs of arms restrain me.

"You need to calm down." Said a voice that I didn't recognize. I kept up my thrashing in attempt to break free.

"Please. Isabella. You need to calm down before you hurt yourself." The voice said again.

Yeah right! I thought to myself. I kept thrashing until I felt something sharp slide into my arm. Everything suddenly got really heavy. I tried to move my arms and legs but I couldn't. Soon I was falling into blackness again.

I woke up and I could see again. I took in my surroundings and realized that I was in a hospital. It was like any other hospital room. Neutral walls a tray for my food, and chairs for visitors. In one of those chairs was my father Charlie. He was a sleep and snoring.

I settled into my bed and tried to remember what happened. I remembered being in biology class and I remembered waking up blind. But that was all. How long have I been here? And WHY am I here?

Just then a Jacob walked in, and behind him a doctor. Jake took his seat next to my dad and poked at him to get him up.

"Ah Isabella. I see you have woken up." Said the voice that I know remembered as the voice from before. My face turned red with a blush as I realized that he was a doctor who was trying to help me.

"Isabella. Could you please tell me what you remember?" he asked in a polite voice.

I thought about this for a moment and then went to talk, but nothing came out. I tried again and the same thing happened. I looked around the room in panic. What happened to my voice?

Charlie and Jacob had the same look of shock as I did. They mirrored each other perfectly.

"Why can't she speak?" my dad said with concern and anger mixed perfectly in his voice.

The doctor looked at my father but otherwise ignored him. He turned to me and in a polite way asked.

"Isabella, can you shake your head up and down?" I tested it and then looked at him in a way that I hope he would perceive as continue.

"Can you turn it to the side like your shaking your head no?" Again I tested it out and gave him the same look.

"Now. Do you remember what happened?" he asked politely.

I gave it a seconds thought and then shook my head yes and no to tell him that I remembered some of it.

"Do you remember being in Biology class?"

_Yes._

"Do you remember how you got here?"

_No._

"Do you remember waking up earlier?"

_Yes. _

"How many times?"

I thought about it. Was I up before this? How many times had I waken up? I thought it was only the one time but maybe I was wrong.

I looked at him in a confused way. Unsure of how to answer him.

"Isabella. I want you to blink as many times as you think you woke up. Can you do that?"

_Yes._

I blinked once and saw what looked like confirmation on his face.

* * *

OKay so i know i probably don't deserve them but please review. they make me VERY happy. like you have no clue how happy i get.

ciao,

Melanie S.


	8. Chapter 6

Okay so I only got 1 review and that made me sad. seriously people. If you don't review, i think you don't like my story. and then i start second guessing myself. and i'm not normally like that. So just for you, i wrote the next chapter. Here it is.

* * *

_I blinked once and saw what looked like confirmation on his face. _

"Isabella. You are suffering from memory loss due to the seizure you had in school. The memory loss may be temporary or it may be permanent. As for not being able to speak, I have nothing I can tell you right now. You have been in the hospital for a week now. You have woken up several times since you have been here. We would like to run some brain scans now that you are awake." The doctor told me.

Has it really been a week? What day is it? I wonder who knows about this…

"The blood tests have turned up negative, which gives us a reason to believe this is neurological."

I was stunned. Neurological? Meaning something with my brain? But… this can't be happening to me. Not know. Everything was just starting to get good.

The doctor left the room and I just stared at the wall in shock.

"Bella are you okay?" My father asked. Am I okay? NO I'm not!

"Bella, everything's going to be alright." This time it was Jacob who spoke.

I wanted to scream. This was not like me at all. I was not the type of person who screamed out of anger, just fear. I lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours.

Finally a nurse came in to take me to the place where they were running my brain scans. It seemed to take forever, but finally they were done. I was walked back to my room. Jacob and Charlie were still there. It was worrying me that they were here so much. Especially Jacob. He should be in school. Not with me in the hospital.

I got into bed and realized how tired I was. I was out before my head touched the pillow.

When I woke, there was a tray of food in front of me. My stomach growled and I dove into the food. It wasn't the best, but I was so hungry it didn't matter. When I had finished my breakfast, I looked up to see Jacob and Charlie asleep. They really should go home. I'm a big girl.

Just then the doctor came in. He cleared his throat awaking Charlie and Jacob.

"Isabella, your results are in." He said with a grim look on his face. This made me worried.

"I'm sorry to say this. Isabella. You have two brain tumors. These tumors could be what is causing your muteness, and the seizure."

My heart dropped. Brain tumors? As in cancer? Jacob read my mind when he asked. "Like cancer?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm deeply sorry. I'll give you some alone time." With that he walked out the door.

I was so shocked and angry that I could just scream, and I did. I screamed so loud that it shocked everyone. It was either that or the fact that I was no longer mute.

I was shocked myself. Feeling a little pride that I could speak, I gave it another try.

"Hi Jacob." I croaked out.

His face lit up. "Oh Bella!" He got up and gave me a hug. "It's so good to hear your voice." He looked like a little boy on Christmas. This made me smile and for a second I forgot about everything. Just his smile which was bright and big.

"Jacob.. you really should be in school." I said trying to get him to let go. His education was more important than my happiness.

"Not a chance Bella. I'm not leaving you." He said.

I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to win and my throat was hurting. I dozed off into a peaceful slumber thinking of nothing but Jacob's smile.

* * *

soo? what did you think? good/bad? I need your response! i know it was short, but i'm a busy girl! and maybe i can find time if you review!

Grazie,

Melanie S.

p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;"Okay so I only got 1 review and that made me sad. seriously people. If you don't review, i think you don't like my story. and then i start second guessing myself. and i'm not normally like that. So just for you, i wrote the next chapter. Here it is./phrp class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;"emI blinked once and saw what looked like confirmation on his face. /em/p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;""Isabella. You are suffering from memory loss due to the seizure you had in school. The memory loss may be temporary or it may be permanent. As for not being able to speak, I have nothing I can tell you right now. You have been in the hospital for a week now. You have woken up several times since you have been here. We would like to run some brain scans now that you are awake." The doctor told me./p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;"Has it really been a week? What day is it? I wonder who knows about this…/p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;""The blood tests have turned up negative, which gives us a reason to believe this is neurological."/p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;"I was stunned. Neurological? Meaning something with my brain? But… this can't be happening to me. Not know. Everything was just starting to get good./p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;"The doctor left the room and I just stared at the wall in shock./p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;""Bella are you okay?" My father asked. Am I okay? NO I'm not!/p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;""Bella, everything's going to be alright." This time it was Jacob who spoke./p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;"I wanted to scream. This was not like me at all. I was not the type of person who screamed out of anger, just fear. I lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours./p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;"Finally a nurse came in to take me to the place where they were running my brain scans. It seemed to take forever, but finally they were done. I was walked back to my room. Jacob and Charlie were still there. It was worrying me that they were here so much. Especially Jacob. He should be in school. Not with me in the hospital./p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;border-top:none;border-bottom:1px solid #000000;border-left:none;border-right:none;padding-top:0in;padding-bottom:.01in;padding-left:0in;padding-right:0in;"I got into bed and realized how tired I was. I was out before my head touched the pillow./p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;"When I woke, there was a tray of food in front of me. My stomach growled and I dove into the food. It wasn't the best, but I was so hungry it didn't matter. When I had finished my breakfast, I looked up to see Jacob and Charlie asleep. They really should go home. I'm a big girl./p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;"Just then the doctor came in. He cleared his throat awaking Charlie and Jacob./p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;""Isabella, your results are in." He said with a grim look on his face. This made me worried./p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;""I'm sorry to say this. Isabella. You have two brain tumors. These tumors could be what is causing your muteness, and the seizure."/p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;"My heart dropped. Brain tumors? As in cancer? Jacob read my mind when he asked. "Like cancer?"/p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;""I'm afraid so. I'm deeply sorry. I'll give you some alone time." With that he walked out the door./p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;"I was so shocked and angry that I could just scream, and I did. I screamed so loud that it shocked everyone. It was either that or the fact that I was no longer mute./p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;"I was shocked myself. Feeling a little pride that I could speak, I gave it another try./p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;""Hi Jacob." I croaked out./p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;"His face lit up. "Oh Bella!" He got up and gave me a hug. "It's so good to hear your voice." He looked like a little boy on Christmas. This made me smile and for a second I forgot about everything. Just his smile which was bright and big./p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;""Jacob.. you really should be in school." I said trying to get him to let go. His education was more important than my happiness./p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;""Not a chance Bella. I'm not leaving you." He said./p p class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;"I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to win and my throat was hurting. I dozed off into a peaceful slumber thinking of nothing but Jacob's smile./phrp class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;"SOO? what did you think? did u like it? hate it? Come on people! I know it was short but give me a break. i'm a busy girl. so please review and maybe i'll make more time./pp class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;"Grazie,/pp class="western" style="margin-bottom:0in;"Melanie S./p 


	9. Chapter 7

Hey Guys! so its been awhile... like a couple of years... I AM SO SORRY. Please don't think badly of my story because i'm a bad author for not updating my story. BUT ANYWAY. I have a new chapter i want you guys to read and i really hope you like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!

* * *

I woke up the next morning and everyone was gone, even Jake. As I laid there staring at the ceiling I thought about everything that had happened recently. Could I really have a tumor? Was I going to die? How long would I have? There is so much I need to do, so much to say! I can't die!

My thoughts were cut of by the sound of the hospital door opening.

"Bella? You awake?" I instantly recognized the sound of Charlie's voice.

"Yes Charlie, I'm awake."

"Good, uhm.. The doctor's here, he wants to talk to us about… about your tumors." He said as he and the doctor walked in.

The Doctor was nice looking, but not nearly as handsome as Carlisle was. He had medium length dark brown wavy hair. His tan complexion complimented his blue eyes a lot, but he still was nothing compared to the Cullens.

"Hello , My name is -"

"Please, call me Bella."

"Okay Bella, as you know, your brain scans show two tumors on your frontal lobe." I would like to perform a biopsy to see if the tumors are malignant. It's a fairly easy procedure. What happens is we take a small sample of the tumor through a tube that is inserted in your nose."

He handed my father and I release forms to sign and then left the room saying a nurse would be here shortly.

As we sat in the hospital room waiting for the results I couldn't help but being super nervous. Jake had arrived hours earlier and now sat by my side. Every second felt like a million years. Time had seemed to expand and the wait seemed to be never ending. Every time a doctor would walk pass my room the hand that Jacob was holding would twitch.

Finally, many painfully slow hours later, Dr. Finch had walked in my room. In his hand was a small manila folder which I assumed held the results of my biopsy. My breathing stopped. Jacob noticed this and held onto my hand tighter. Charlie sat up in his seat and we all stared at the doctor.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling today?" He asked calmly.

"Please , Just tell me the results. Is it bad?" The worry in my voice was evident.

"Well Bella, there is bad news and good news. The bad news is that the tumors are malignant, however, the good news is that they are operable."

"Oh thank God." I said as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"When can she have this surgery?" Charlie and Jacob said almost at the exact same time.

"Well we don't have the equipment or the staff to do it here but the Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital is more then equipped to do it. They also have one of the best neurosurgeons in this part of the country, . They can perform the surgery next Saturday."

"That's great! We'll be there!" Charlie exclaimed.

With that the doctor had left and I dozed off into a peaceful slumber, tomorrow I would be discharged and then it would only be a matter of days until my surgery.

* * *

Sooooo... whatcha think? Anyone notice a certain reference with a famous medical tv show? no, yes? I just had to. Greys is one of my favorite tv shows. and don't worry, its not going to be a big thing. She's just going in for surgery... or is she? Guess you'll have to read and find out! I should hopefully have the next chapter soon!

Ti amo,

Melanie S.


End file.
